


魔の宠信

by sissing



Category: siss莳伶
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissing/pseuds/sissing





	魔の宠信

刀魔×苏晓(虐向)

 

“哈啊……哈啊……哈啊”

 

空旷宏大的古殿里，独身而单薄的人影直直地栽倒下去，砸在同样气喘的黑白相间的二哈身上。

 

苏晓皱着眉直接从装备空间中取出“远古秘药”注射器一针，感受到无力的身体以一种极其缓慢的速度恢复，苏晓阴沉下脸，那一刀的后续伤害……太严重了。鬼知道为什么他会在黑渊底层遇见那个疯子。不愧是名动虚空的刀魔，仅仅只是回忆起刚刚高强度的战斗——不，应该说是逃亡——就令他一阵心悸。幸得上个副本在传承之殿布下了传送阵。

 

思绪迅闪而过，苏晓一边给累到已经昏厥的布布汪注射治愈药剂，一边艰难的调整坐姿冥想恢复。

 

刀魔那一道刀芒附带的青钢影·魔改正在他体内横冲直撞。两者青钢影强度根本不是同一量级的。别无他法，苏晓只能用自身的能量硬抗。法力值在飞速下滑。苏晓抿唇。这样下去……恐怕只有乐园才能根解。

 

可惜因为定向坐标，影殿里无法直接使用主线任务结算卡。重新瞄了眼几乎见底的法力值，苏晓咬了咬牙，准备再使用一次龙影闪。发动。

 

轰！！！！！

 

巨大爆破声从传承之殿残垣的正殿传来，碎石飞溅，青蓝色的刀芒交织成网状，将碎石碾作䪞粉后，余波没入四壁，留下深深的斩痕。

 

强忍技能发动失败反噬的剧痛，苏晓咬牙再次发动，心下却是大惊——这疯子怎么也追来了！！

 

刀魔身形几乎出现残影，下一瞬，

 

噗——

 

鲜红的液体迸溅，苏晓被从空间夹缝中扯出摔回原地，温热的血液将他面前的镂雕石刻板浸染一片。苏晓颤抖着取出空间装备，几乎在同时，刀魔的青钢影在他体内爆发肆虐！

 

“你……倒是跑啊。”晦涩的声音如锈蚀的零件摩擦一般嘶哑响起。烟尘弥漫的废墟里，那个周身萦绕着淡蓝雾气的身影，再次如噩梦般出现在他眼前。

 

苏晓紧紧蜷缩成一团，五脏六腑的生机以可感官的速度流失。

 

这疯子的的青钢影……竟然可以掠夺生机！?

他忽而剧烈咳出浸染鲜血的脏器碎片，瞳孔紧缩，团队频道里布布的生命力已濒临见底，阿姆和贝妮头像灰暗，应该是被这片空间屏蔽了。而眼下……刀魔已经将周围的空间封锁住了。

 

难道……今天真的要葬身于此吗……苏晓低垂下眼帘，按压住腹部的手不禁紧攥成拳，这可真是，成也灭法败也灭法。

 

但是还是不甘心啊。

 

他轻轻勾起了唇角，仿佛没有了痛觉般慢慢抬眸，漆黑的眼睛定定地盯着刀魔。功败垂成不假，但是，即使死亡，他也要狠地的在这疯子身上剜下肉来！！！！

 

苏晓用仅能活动的右臂拄着斩龙闪——他的老伙计已经裂痕斑斑——颤巍地站了起来。而不知何时，唯二两颗阿波罗已经出现在他衣袖内。

 

“你，很好。”

 

刀魔一字一顿说道。不知是因为过于自信，还是为了让他所尊敬的对手看清楚致死的刀法，刀魔缓缓比出起手式，青色的光影夹杂着驳杂的血色，在他身后蔓延，然后遮蔽苍穹。

 

苍青色刀芒携带着无可匹敌的气势，甚至撕裂了时间与空间——幽深的黑洞与破碎的维度交织，毁灭与新生共舞。仅仅只是注视，血肉与灵魂间紧密的联系，就从每一个可感知的神经末梢叫嚣着要分离崩析。

这不是错觉。

他忽然不由怔住了。

因为……精神穿刺无法引爆阿波罗！！！

难道这里，真的是埋骨之地吗。

苏晓眼神有一瞬的凝滞，为了躲开这个疯子，他第一时间用了猎魔时刻遁逃。而现在，早已超过时限了。力量的消失与再次崩裂的伤口撕扯得他眼前不断发黑。疲惫困倦淹没了他。已经，没有可以对付刀魔的手段了。

……该死的疯子。

苏晓握紧了斩龙闪，那把伴他成长至传说的刀刃似乎也在悲鸣，苏晓全神贯注地感受几近成为自己身体一部分的长刀，心底默言，“和我再征最后一次战吧，老伙计。”

他开始摇晃着挣扎起身，右手却奇迹般稳稳地握住他的武器。

“刃之道·终极。”

自上而下，艰难而平缓地挥出一刀。

他的肌肉在颤抖，他的面部在抽搐，他的身体每一寸的肌肤都以缓慢的速度皲裂崩离。猩红的肌理间，血管一根根爆开。但他的目光和他的刀刃一样，平缓有力……并且决绝。

古朴无华的一刀，却凝结是他一生绝学和鲜血。

铮——

细微的声音几乎泯灭于废墟间。

近乎死亡一样的静寂里，只能看见蛛网状的裂痕疯狂的布满了目能所及。忽然，

轰！！！！

静止与崩坏在这里演绎到极限，巨大的轰鸣震颤整个宫殿，剧烈的摇晃、飞溅的碎石、弥漫的尘烟……

但苏晓已经看不见了，那一刀崩坏了他的所有感官甚至一切身体机能，生命值与法力值接连跌滑至底。浸透着鲜血的身影默然肃立，红色的液滴逐渐从他指尖滴落。他轻轻环住斩龙闪，似乎拥抱一样。即使那把绝世的刀刃正在慢慢变成齑粉。

苏晓轻轻地笑了，他的眼眸慢慢阖上。

朦胧中，似乎有股温柔的力量轻轻抚慰着他几近支离破碎的身躯，像天使。苏晓恍惚地想，像他这样的人，怎么可能去天堂呢。

——TBC————

刀魔面色难看到了极点。

先前苏晓那一刀确实小小地削弱了他刀芒的一角，但是毕竟有阶位的差距……他仅仅只能削掉一个小角罢了，事实上刀魔不仅放慢了出刀速度，更是在最后一刻将刀芒斜转向了正殿。

为什么要这样做？他不知道，本能在强烈要求那个又倔又垃圾的小弱鸡活下来。而此刻为了修复那个将死不活的小弱鸡和他快要变成粉粉的刀，他不得不拿出自己最温和的本源力量。虽然身为刀魔其力量以暴虐著称，但实际是……他最核心的能量是难以想象的温和。

刀魔无趣地戳戳正在修复中的红色肌理，一瞬间从反射神经传来的最本质的战栗使昏迷中的苏晓发出无意识的呜咽。

反射神经已经修复好了吗。

刀魔面无表情地将刚取出的青钢影能量重新塞回苏晓体内。

小弱鸡体内的青钢影还没有恢复?刀魔盯着双眼紧闭的苏晓，真·凝神思考了一瞬，决定用他n年前开发的具有柔和性和包容性的青钢影帮苏晓的身体循环补充能量。

刀魔极小心地分出一丝青钢影，揉捏的着

拉右扯，然后全神贯注地将看不出原样的青钢影探向苏晓体内那可怜兮兮的一小团青蓝色能量。

“唔……”苏晓无意识地发出了一声呻吟，小粒的青钢影能量先是挣扎了一瞬，然后柔软了下来——它感受到了同源力量温和的气息——发出的信号。

“唔嗯……哈啊……”断断续续的呻吟声从面部僵硬的苏晓口中溢出。刀魔已经完全被分散了注意力，能量交融的一瞬间，强烈的快感从结合处传来，直冲头顶，从未体会过的快感几乎将刀魔的冷静和自制彻底打了个粉碎，刀魔努力脱离这样的状态，青蓝色的眼睛忽暗忽明，他轻轻呼出一口气，忽然抬头以另一种居高临下的眼神审视面前双目紧闭的人。

一种野性的，侵略性的，占有性的，以及……充满欲望的眼神。

他明白本能的提示了。

刀魔仍冷静地引导着苏晓的青钢影运转，在互相交融的能量里他能感受到那微弱的能量不断壮大，并且修复苏晓残破的身体，那弱小的能量似乎还带着朦胧的意识。刀魔凝神细听，那微弱的声音呼唤着「想要……想要……」

这是……刀魔古怪地瞪着呻/吟不断的苏晓，精神连接？

苏晓的面色由惨白转为浅红，口中还隐约低喘着，极其……妩媚？刀魔倒不觉得烦，反而觉得极为悦耳，他也常常用冥想维持基本的意识，听从本能的安排，也沉溺在精神上如暴风卷雪般肆虐的快感。

时间到了，本能接管了他。

无师自通地，刀魔撕下苏晓早已破烂不堪似碎布条般的衣物，修长的身子已经被修复完全，苏晓仍然呜咽着呻吟，刀魔感觉精神连接处那不属于他的意识逐渐消散。

要醒了吗？

刀魔打量着面前“美味可口”的身体，思考着从哪里下手。

偏白的皮肤中透着浅浅的粉红，身体上交错的疤痕泛着红色，刀魔一口咬上凹凸不平的新肉，齿间慢慢渗出血痕，苏晓闷哼一声。交融的能量一瞬间炸开了锅，冥想被迫打断，最后用于聆听本能的意志，被肆意吞噬，拉进疯狂的深渊。

“嗬——”刀魔长吐一口气，眼眸已经染成幽深的，近乎于黑色的深蓝，这是青钢影和欲望混杂的模样。他罕见地勾起一个笑容，那森白的利齿间饱含欲火与凶残。不顾苏晓的痛哼，刀魔近乎蛮横地咬下苏晓新生的嫩肉吞咽，手臂一伸，揽过苏晓相对他而言偏向瘦弱的身体，舌头如冰冷的毒蛇般附上充血的乳/尖，另一只手扯开自己的衣裤，托垫起苏晓由于长期运动而弹性十足的臀/部，用手指找到臀缝后简单粗暴地掰开私/密部位，不加任何扩张直接长驱直入。

“唔嗯——啊啊啊！！！”苏晓哀嚎起来，那双紧闭的眼甚至因为生理原因渗出点点泪光。白得甚至有点微微透明的眼皮紧紧阖在一起，浅浅的红晕染上眼角，连带着面颊都带着些泛红。

刀魔无动于衷，或者说，他将自我全部献给了内心最深处的欲/望，被残暴的本能支配，他毫不在意地用指甲刮着苏晓的下/体，将那粉红色的凶器抓出道道深红的血痕。


End file.
